Daughter of the Volturi
by Kathleen7295
Summary: Late in the night of a day in rougly 1649, a baby girl is born to an unmarried woman. The woman, frightened of scandal, leaves the baby in an alley, where the child is found by 3 Volturi vampires. The baby is adopted, and is raised by the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is a new Twilight story. It's rated T because I am paranoid, and the genere is romance because I have no idea what it would be otherwise. Anyway, I hope you like it. And yes, I know it's really short. I'd like to see the response to the story before I move on with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Year: roughly 1649<strong>

A woman lay on a bed, screaming and crying as contractions ripped through her. She paused for a moment as the contractions briefly halted. She panted, hair hanging over her red, sweaty face. The midwife said, "At the next contraction, push." the woman nodded.

Her name was Renee Swan. She had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, and though she was halfway betrothed to the father, it would cause horrible scandal if anyone found out that she had had a baby. Another contraction, and Renee _pushed_. She screamed as the baby slid out of her. The midwife burst into action, catching the baby, cutting the umbilical cord, bathing it. Finally, a wail echoed through the room. "It's a girl." she murmured.

She wrapped the baby tight, and started to hand her to her mother. But Renee held up her hands. "No. get that thing away from me." "But-what do you want me to do with her?" the midwife asked, bewildered. "I. Don't. Care. Just, do something with her. Get her out of the house." the midwife's eyes widened, but she complied. Cradling the baby, she walked away, and out of the house. "Poor babe." she murmured. "I'm sorry." she pressed her lips to the baby's forehead, and sat her down in a side alley. She'd have taken the baby with her, but she had eight children of her own, and couldn't afford another. She sighed, turned, and went back to the house.

* * *

><p>Less than a block away from where the baby had been left, three lithe, graceful, gorgeous people-two men and a single woman-lifted their heads from the necks of three other people who were still, cold, and quite dead. The three people above them-one man was normal sized and slender, the other huge and brawny-and the woman, who was as small as a ballerina, but far more graceful-grinned at each other with sharp teeth, smeared with blood, and dropped the bodies.<p>

The woman, who was called Jane, stretched. "Well, that was quite filling, but I do believe it is time to head back home." "Come on." one man, slender, with dark hair, who was known as Dmitri, purred. "Let's hunt just a little more." "I agree with Dmitri." the other man, called Felix, said. Jane sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. The three threw the bodies down the canal, and prowled down the streets. Suddenly, Jane froze, and tilted her head. "Do you hear that?" she asked the two men. They fell silent, and listened hard.

After a moment, they heard what Jane had-a small mewling sound, weak and barely there. "What _is_ that?" Felix asked. "I don't know." Jane said softly, and walked toward the sound. She entered a dark alley, although the darkness did nothing to affect her sight, and instantly spotted the small baby lying on the ground. She was by it's side in an instant. She knelt, and gently picked the child up. "What is it, Jane?" Dmitri asked. "A baby." "A _baby_?" they repeated incredulously. "Yes." she turned, cradling the baby in her small, petite, arms. "Just leave it, Jane!" Felix snapped. "No!" she held the baby protectively close.

She lightly unwrapped the child, then rewrapped her in a much better fashion. "I'm taking her back to Volterra." "Are you crazy? The death she would have here in this alley would be better than the one she will have at Volterra." "No one will dare touch her. I will adopt her as my own. The first person to touch her will die by my hands." Felix and Dmitri looked at each other, sighed, and looked back at Jane.

They knew that once Jane made up her mind on something, there was no changing her mind. "Come on, then. Let's go back to Volterra." "Not yet. She will need food." "And where do you propose we get milk from?" Jane shrugged. "It would be easiest to buy some. We should mix it with butter, to make it more rich." "So we need milk and butter?" "Yes." Felix sighed. "I'll go get them. You take the baby back to Volterra." Jane nodded, held the baby even closer, and turned to run. "Jane?" "Yes?" "What will you call her?" Jane looked down at the baby consideringly. "Isabella." she said finally. Felix gave a small smile, and Jane and Dmitri returned to Volterra while Felix went for butter and milk.


	2. AN

**Hey, everybody. **

**Sorry I havent uploaded. **

**I will try to update the stories with actual chapters as soon as I can;**

**however, I started at a new school this year, that is a lot harder than my old one.**

**So please forgive me if I dont update regularly. I will try my best.**

**Please, be patient, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. If you have any questions or comments, go ahead and ask/tell.**

**Luv to all my readers.**

**Kathleen7295**


	3. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY**

While on a hunt, Jane, Felix, and Dmitri found a newborn baby girl in an ally. Jane decides to adopt the baby, despite Dmitri's and Felix's protests, and sends Dmitri and Felix for milk and butter for the newborn.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Jane and Dmitri were at the entrance of an enormous stone fortress. To anyone else, it would be very forbidding, but to Jane and Dmitri, it was home. They knocked, and the door creaked open. Still holding the child close, Jane breezed inside, and was stopped by a touch on her arm.<p>

"They want to see you." the guard said. "They?" Jane pretended ignorance. "You know who I'm talking about, Jane." the guard said, his face stone cold.

Jane sighed, nodded, and shook her arm to make the guard release her. The guard did so, and she walked, as slow as was comfortable to the main room, where three thrones were seated. In the thrones themselves were three men, one in each throne. The one in the middle had black hair and papery skin. The one on his left was blonde, and the one on the right was also dark haired. Their eyes had a light film over them, although their vision was far better than 20/20.

They watched Jane impassively as she entered the room, but their expressions changed, just a little, as they took in the baby clutched in her arms. Jane came to a stop about ten feet away from the thrones, and inclined her head.

"Aro. Marcus. Caius." she acknowledged.

"Jane." they said softly, in synch. "My dear, what do you have?" Aro asked gently, although a slight undercurrent of…something ran under his kind tone. Jane held the baby tighter. "I found her." "Her?" Caius asked. "Explain." he demanded.

"Felix, Dmitri, and I were out hunting when I heard a cry. I couldn't identify it, so I followed it to the source. I found her," Jane tilted the baby, just a little, so the three could see her, "And I decided to adopt her." "Jane, you know you cannot adopt a human child."

Struggling to keep her tone respectful, she said, "Aro, I know that you think that. But I want her. Please allow me to keep her." Aro sat back and looked down at the small vampire. After a moment, he asked Marcus, "Can you sense a bond?" for the first time anyone could remember, Marcus's face showed emotion-confusion traced across his features.

"It is quite odd. They do share a bond, one like mother and daughter. Somehow, the child already thinks of Jane as her mother, and Jane thinks of the child as her daughter." Aro raised his eyebrows, and started to speak when Caius exclaimed, "You cannot be thinking of allowing this, Aro!" Aro looked to Caius. "You would kill the child?" "Well, not personally." "So you would allow her to starve to death?"

Caius grimaced, realizing that no matter what he said, Aro would twist his words to say that he was killing a child. "Fine." he grumbled. Aro turned back to Jane. "You may keep the child. She shall be raised here, and no one will touch her. And you will be responsible for her. Have you decided on a name for her?" "Isabella." Jane said lightly. "Lovely. Have you got everything she needs?" "Felix has already gone to get food-milk and butter. I'll melt the butter and mix it with the milk. And there are plenty of towels that I can use to keep her clean."

"Very well, Jane. You may go." Jane inclined her head again, and backed away to her room. There was no bed in her room since she had no need to sleep. Alec, Jane's twin, was leaning against the door to Jane's room. "Sister." Alec greeted, and gave her a gentle hug, careful of the baby. "May I?" Jane nodded, and transferred the baby to her brother. Alec smiled, and carefully bounced the baby. "She's very pretty." he murmured. Jane smiled too.

Isabella yawned, and whimpered a little. Alec rocked her, and Jane watched them for a moment. "Alec, do you mind watching her for a little while?" "Of course. Where are you going?" "I need to get things for her. She needs a cradle, blankets, a bottle…" Alec nodded, and lightly chucked Jane under the chin. "You can trust me, sis." Alec said softly. Jane smiled and nodded. She lightly kissed her brothers cheek, then kissed Isabella on the forehead. Jane reached out lightly, and touched her cheek with a long finger. She left reluctantly, running to the store.

* * *

><p>For the next three or four days, Isabella did not leave her new mother's arms, unless she was being changed or bathed. Occasionally, Isabella would be transferred to Alec's arms, but never for very long.<p>

Jane was constantly amazed by her new baby's beauty. She knew, of course, that she did not have the eerie perfectness of a vampire, but Jane still thought she was beautiful. And Alec was of the same opinion. She was a smiling baby, and it didn't take much to make her laugh. Jane and Alec delighted in being in her presence. She was the most visited person in the entire Volturi fortress, other than Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Soon, all the Volturi considered Isabella one of them. Felix and Dmitri doted on her, almost more than Jane and Alec did, and each considered her to be their sister. Everyone was fiercely protective of the tiny girl, willing to do anything for her, and each loved he fiercely as well. More than once, Jane and her brother laughed over the fact that when Isabella was older, she would be very, very spoiled.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hate the ending. But that's all I'm doing for now; again, I am going to measure the response of my readers.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I'll try to update faster! Hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S. Sixteen and a half years have passed since the last chapter. So, Isabella is now 16 1/2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ISABELLA MARIE!" Jane snarled the name. Most normal (and not insane) people would have been terrified of the tone. But Isabella, the girl who had just been snarled at, merely winced, and slowly turned to face the furious vampire.<p>

She blinked innocently. "Yes, Mother?" she asked, voice mimicking her expression.

"Don't _yes mother_ me, Isabella. What have you done?" Isabella sighed, sinking down onto the bed that occupied the middle of the room, and looked around. A smile spread across her face as she took in her handiwork.

In an act of rebellion-well, as much rebellion as she could get away with-she had talked one of the newer vampires into bringing her several different colors of paint. She had been ever so slightly disappointed, because he had brought her exactly three colors-white, a dark, kind of puke green, and a very, very pale blue.

But she had made do. She had smeared the paint all over the walls of her bedroom, with no specific pattern. And her mother was clearly _not happy_ with her daughter's new room design.

Jane growled. "And did you even _think _about asking for permission?"

Isabella winced. "I'm sorry, Mother. I did not think it would be a problem." she said meekly.

Jane, her anger abruptly dissipating,walked over to her daughter, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry too. To be honest, I'm really not angry, Isabella. More...surprised."

Both Jane and Isabella looked up as Alec, Jane's brother and Isabella's uncle, entered the room. He froze at this threshold, his jaw dropping.

"Oh my dear sweet lord, what happened to your room?" Alec asked, eyes wide and slightly horrified.

Jane and Isabella looked at each other, and began giggling.

"Jane, you're..._condoning_ this?" Alec's tone remained shocked and horrified. Jane grinned and nodded. Alec gaped for a few more seconds, then sighed, joining the other two on the bed, and slung his arm over his niece's shoulder.

"Isabella, my dear, it's a miracle you lived past age thirteen." he said affectionately. Isabella laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. The icy hardness of Jane's and Alec's skin didn't bother Isabella whatsoever.

Alec blinked, seeming to remember something.

"Oh. I came in here to tell you some rather interesting news, but I got a little...sidetracked." the three looked at Isabella's walls again, and burst into laughter.

"Anyway." Alec said a few seconds later. "There's a new male coming. And you are going to want to see him."

Both Jane and Isabella looked somewhat warily at him, and Isabella was the one who voice the question they were both thinking.

"Why?"

"He..." Alec began, and Jane and Isabella, despite themselves, leaned in.

"Hunts..." when he dragged the word out again, Jane hit him playfully in the arm. Alec made a face, rubbing the spot.

"Look, he hunts animals, not humans." Alec said quickly, trying to avoid being hit again.

Both Jane and Isabella recoiled, eyes wide.

"He hunts _animals_?" Jane said incredulously.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Jane and Isabella looked at each other, then shot to their feet.

"When is he coming?" Isabella asked, curious.

When Alec's reply came, it was only one word.

"Now."

Isabella turned to look at Jane, her eyes pleading.

"Can I go see him? Please?" she dragged the 'please' out. Jane took a deep breath, thinking it over, then chuckled.

"Fine. But you have to stay next to me." she said, raising an eyebrow. Isabella grinned, and nodded enthusiastically.

"I promise!" she said, her grin lighting up her entire face. She turned to her uncle, adopting a pleading, puppy dog expression. Instantly on guard, Alec looked down at her.

"Yes?" he asked warily.

"Can I have a ride?" she asked, blinking her big eyes. Alec immediately softened, gave in, and nodded.

Her grin growing even larger, Isabella leapt lightly on to his back, and he and Jane began to run. They didn't stop until they reached the main hall of the Volturi fortress, where the three thrones that held Aro, Caius, and Marcus were stationed. Isabella slid silently off her uncle's back, landing gracefully and easily on the floor before moving to stand next to her mother.

In under a minute, the rest of the vampires that inhabited Volterra arrived. The room was completely silent; all the vampires had heard of this strange male coming, and waited breathlessly-really breathless, since they didn't actually need to breathe-for his arrival.

Within three minutes, the large doors at the south end of the hall swung open, and a tall blonde haired male strode inside, followed by two guards.

The man-obviously a vampire-was clearly different than the rest of the vampires that Isabella had grown up around.

The most obvious difference was his eyes-they were a beautiful golden-amber color, instead of the normal burgundy.

Isabella glanced at her mother and uncle, seeing that they had noticed his eyes as well. The golden-eyed vampire looked around the large room. His studious gaze snagged on Isabella, and stayed there.

The golden eyes-which, Isabella noticed distantly, had entrapped her-widened. But before either of them could stare any longer at each other, the man stood at the foot of the dais, facing the three vampire rulers.

For a long moment, there was absolute silence. Then, Aro brook the quiet, his voice ringing out.

"Greetings, brother. I am Aro. This is Marcus, and Caius." he gestured to the vampires flanking him as he said their names. "What is your name?" Aro added.

"Carlisle Cullen." the man's voice was rather honey-toned, even for a vampire.

"Welcome to Volterra, Carlisle." Aro said, his voice as warm as he could make it.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied smoothly. Aro smiled benignly at him.

"Let me introduce you to my...inner circle, I suppose you could call them. Felix." the huge, brawny vampire stepped forward out of the lines of vampires on either side of the hall.

"Dmitri." he stepped forward as well.

"Alec." the light haired vampire stepped forward.

"And Jane." Isabella's mother stepped reluctantly from her daughter's side.

"Everyone of them have certain gifts that make them quite valuable to my brothers and I. Marcus and I are gifted as well. In my case, I have the ability to read every thought that has ever gone through a persons brain, and that they have at the moment I read their mind. Marcus can read the relationships between people.

Jane, for her part, can create an illusion of pain-although, while you are under the influence of her gift, the pain seems quite real. Alec can cut off all senses.

Felix is the strongest, physically, and Dmitri is our tracker-the best we have ever seen, in all our years."

Carlisle looked around at the gathered vampires, his eyes briefly hesitating on Isabella once again. Alec, seeing this, narrowed his eyes, stepped to the side, blocking Isabella from the newcomer's view. Although he was a mere five foot, he hid Isabella barely four foot eleven frame far better than Jane's four foot eight height could. A little irritated, Isabella rolled her eyes, punching him in the back gently.

She felt, more than saw, her uncles amused grin. Reaching back, he gently flicked Isabella in the side as Aro spoke again.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, Carlisle. We have meals brought in regularly, and you shall want for nothing. Do you have any questions you would like to ask of us?"

"No." Carlisle said. Then, after a moment, he changed his mind.

"Well, actually, yes. Why is there a human here? I mean, a human that has not been fed from, and, clearly, will never provide food for anyone here?"

Every single vampire in the room fell silent, not even moving, and Isabella shrank a little behind her uncle's back at the feeling of all eyes on her.

Finally, Aro said, "She is Jane's daughter, and is under our protection. Therefore, she is off limits." his voice was firm.

"_Jane_ is her mother? Truly? She couldn't be older than thirteen or fourteen." Carlisle's voice was shocked.

Abruptly, Jane spoke, her voice stony. "I was born prior to eight hundred, B.C." there was a stunned silence, and Isabella's eyebrows furrowed as she saw Jane and Alec tense. Jane took another step forward, and the other vampires in the room, sensing the eerie calm that always came over Jane before she used her powers.

"Jane..." Aro trailed off warningly, and she took a deep breath, although she didn't relax her stance.

"Aro?" Jane asked, her tone full of forced respect.

"You may go, Jane."

The tiny vampire inclined her head, turned smartly on her heel, took Isabella's hand in hers, and yanked her out of the room. Waiting until they got to her room, Isabella cried,

"Mother! What did you do that for!" she flopped down on her bed.

Jane, meanwhile, was oddly agitated. "I don't know...there was something in the way he looked at you."

Isabella's instinct was to respond that Carlisle had looked at her exactly twice, but she focused on one part of her mother's words. Slowly, she sat up, looking at Jane.

"What did he look at me like, Mother?" she asked. Jane hesitated, clearly unwilling to answer. Then, she heaved a huge sigh.

"He looked at you like he was, for the first time, seeing the world. He looked at you like most vampires look at their mates."

* * *

><p><strong>SO, hope you liked it. Reviews make me very, very happy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter.**

**Previously:  
><strong> Carlisle arrived at the Volturi fortress. After meeting Aro, Marcus, and Caius, he inquired about Isabella. Jane had somewhat of a mild panic attack, and hurried her daughter out of the room. At the end of the chapter, Jane told Isabella that she believed Carlisle was looking at Isabella as if she were his mate.

* * *

><p>Isabella froze, staring at her mother. A few long moments of silence passed before Isabella snorted. Jane avoided her daughter's eyes, and began pacing.<p>

"Are you insane, Mother? He did not look at me like anything! Wouldn't _you_ be curious if there was a human that wasn't dead, and clearly was not planned as a meal, in a fortress of vampires who drink from humans?"

Isabella didn't give Jane a chance to answer before she continued. "And, not only that, he'd have to be completely insane to believe that you or anybody else in this place would let him within twenty meters of me! He may be new here, yes, but you'd have to be blind, deaf, _and_ mentally handicapped to not see that."

Jane sighed, and fell still.

"I suppose you're right." she admitted. With a little bit of a forced smile, she reached out and ruffled Isabella's dark hair. "I'm impressed. Suddenly, you're using that stuff in your head. I was pretty convinced it was just empty space." she teased.

Isabella gasped, pretending to be offended, and batted her mother's hand away, and Jane's grin turned genuine. Both mother and daughter looked up as Alec appeared in Isabella's doorway.

"Jane!" Alec said, a strange tone to his voice. "What were you thinking? About to use your gift without Aro's permission? Do you have a death wish, or something? _Why _ would you do that?" his voice was tightly controlled.

Before Jane answered, Isabella stood, and held up her hands.

"Um, before you two get into this, I am going to go take a walk. So...bye." she edged towards the doorway, and Jane whipped her head around to look at the girl.

"Isabella, do not-"

"Mother, there is nothing that vampire could do that would not be stopped in moments. As long as you and Uncle Alec can sense him, you can use your gifts on him. I will be perfectly safe."

Jane made a face, but reluctantly let Isabella go. Gratefully, Isabella skulked out the doorway and was running down the hall in an instant. Jane and Alec stared after her, then Alec turned to his sister, folding his arms.

"Now. You want to tell me what was wrong with you back there?" he asked tersely.

Jane stared at him. "Did you not see the way that..._vegetarian_ was looking at my daughter?"

"Jane, he was just curious. You cannot have a panic attack every time a male so much as glances at Isabella." Alec said. Despite his words, his voice was understanding and gentle.

Jane sighed. "I still do not trust him."

"You have not been _asked_ to trust him, sister. I do not trust him either. We will keep an eye on him, but you _have _ to relax a little."

Jane sighed again, but nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabella had darted down the hallway, up the stairs, and out onto a balcony. She loved being up high, and this was one of her favorite places in the entire fortress.<p>

Closing her eyes, she leaned out, over the railing, and dragged in a breath of the rain-heavy air. When she reopened her eyes, Carlisle was standing beside her.

The only thing that kept her from jumping out of her skin was the fact that she'd lived the past sixteen years in a building full of vampires, who popped in out of thin air frequently.

"Hello." he said softly. Isabella glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but didn't reply. When he stayed she sighed, turning away from the waist-high railing to face him and pushing her hood back to look at him clearly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly. He looked a little taken aback at being spoken to in such a way, but Isabella had grown up with vampires, who didn't exactly have the same rules as human society did.

"Exploring my new home." he finally replied.

"No, I mean, why are you here with _me_? Aren't you scared?" Isabella tilted her head.

"Why would I be scared?" he asked, confused. Isabella almost laughed at his ignorance.

"I am the daughter and niece of two of the more...sadistic vampires here. Two vampires who would not think twice about killing you, with or without Aro's permission. They already do not like you-you really want to make that worse?" Isabella's tone held the same bluntness as earlier.

"There is a very simple solution to this." he said, raising an eyebrow. Isabella looked at him curiously. "And that would be?"

"Do not give them a reason to further dislike me. Do not hurt you." he said simply. Isabella hid a small grin, and went back to looking over the railing. This time, Carlisle joined her.

"I am afraid I do not know your name, though you know mine." Carlisle said quietly. Isabella looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Isabella Marie." she finally said.

"And how, Isabella Marie, did you come to live among vampires? To be considered one's daughter?"

"I was abandoned in an alley the day I was born. Mother, Demetri, and Felix found me. Mother brought me back here, and told the three that she was going to adopt me. And...I have been here ever since."

Neither said anything for a few moments, before Carlisle spoke. When he did, his voice was troubled.

"How old are you, Isabella?"

"Sixteen and a half. And you?"

"I was twenty-three when I was changed. And, speaking of...are there plans for _you_ to be turned to one of us?"

"Yes. When I'm eighteen."

More silence, then-

"You are quite extraordinary, Isabella." Carlisle's voice was quiet. Isabella blushed a little.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you live among vampires who could kill you as easily as you are breathing now. And you live without fear of them."

She shrugged. "They are the only family I have ever known-the only family I have. I love them unconditionally-most of them, anyway-and they love me as well. I have only rarely been around humans, anyway. The only time I really see them is when Heidi, our fisher, brings them in for feedings."

"Your...fisher?"

"She lures the meals in."

Carlisle's face turned troubled. "What?" Isabella asked.

"The way you refer to humans. 'Meals'."

She shrugged again. "It is the only thing I know them as."

"But _you're_ a human."

"Only on the outside." Isabella countered immediately.

"But don't you get...lonely?"

"Not really. Uncle Alec-Mother's twin-is around a lot. And Felix and Demetri are like my brothers-the ones who annoy you endlessly, but who love and protect you no matter what. Heidi is very aware of the fact that she is very beautiful, but when she is not being self-absorbed, she is really sweet." Isabella explained.

"And Aro, Marcus, and Caius?"

"For the most part, I try to avoid them. Not because I am scared, but because they have this presence around them, where you feel as if you do one thing wrong, you will be an outcast. But they...I suppose they are like the grandfathers you love, but are slightly nervous to be around."

Carlisle thought.

"Do they use their gifts on you?"

"No. They cannot. I am immune to all gifts-even Aro's."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Have you considered the fact that that is why they have not harmed you? Because they wish for you to join them?"

"...Yes, I have. But, even if I have those doubts, I know that Mother and Uncle Alec truly do love me. They would not let anything happen to me. Besides-one of them can deprive you of every single one of your senses, while the other can make you feel like you are in unimaginable pain. No vampire-or human-is stupid enough to try and take them on."

"Your family is rather bloodthirsty, aren't they?"

"Not really. They are just willing to do whatever it takes to protect the things they care about."

She hesitated, then held her arm out for inspection. There, on the soft skin of the inside of her forearm, stood a clear crescent-shaped scar. Isabella touched it gently with her forefinger, and Carlisle stared.

"That looks like-"

"Yes. This is where Mother bit me."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am ending the chapter here. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Also, I know I'm making it sound like Carlisle and Bella will end up together, but I honestly don't know who I'll pair her with. It will either be Carlisle, Jasper, or Edward.  
><strong>

**So...reviews make me happy!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

"Your family is rather bloodthirsty, aren't they?" Carlisle asked, though it was not really a question.

"Not really. They are just willing to do whatever it takes to protect the things they care about." Isabella replied quietly.

She hesitated, then held her arm out for inspection. There, on the soft skin of the inside of her forearm, stood a clear crescent-shaped scar. Isabella touched it gently with her forefinger, and Carlisle stared.

"That looks like-"

"Yes. This is where Mother bit me."

* * *

><p>Carlisle froze, gold eyes huge.<p>

"Your mother...bit you." his voice was disbelieving. Isabella made a face.

"Technically, it was not to drink my blood. It was to...mark me, I suppose you could say. It was-is-her way of protecting me." she said. Carlisle looked confused.

"So she bit you to protect you? I think that is a little...ironic."

"Maybe, but it's worked so far."

Carlisle sighed. "I have to say, Isabella, that it is rather amazing that she bit you, but did not drain you."

She shrugged. "I think...I think it is because she loves me so much. According to her, when she first brought me to the Three, Marcus said that our relationship was already that of mother and daughter, that we already loved one another unconditionally."

"Truly?" he asked, slightly unbelieving. With a half-grin, Isabella nodded.

"Have you ever wanted to find your real parents? Or have human friends?" he asked after a moment. Immediately, she shook her head.

"No. Why would I? I have everything I want and need here. I have been here sixteen and a half years, and there are still places I haven't explored." she replied honestly. He hesitated.

"The way you talk...you make it seem as if you have never been outside of the fortress." Carlisle observed. She shrugged.

"I haven't. Like I said, there is no need for me to leave. I get food brought in for me; very healthy food, actually. Mother is very strict about what I eat. And, again, there are places I still have not explored."

Carlisle gaped at her. "You have never been outside?"

"Well, of course I have been _outside_. I just...have not left the fortress grounds. And, even if I wanted to, I could not, at least, not without an escort. I am incredibly loud to my family, making noise with every step, every breath, every beat of my heart." she explained. He gaped some more.

Ignoring his look, she continued. "They would know the instant my foot touched the ground outside. And, not only that, but these are the only clothes I own. Of course, I have new things brought once I outgrow my old ones, but..."

"Why? It is not as if they are wanting for money." Carlisle said.

"No, but I am more comfortable like this." Isabella parted her robe, revealing the dress she wore. It was plain-no frills, lace, or poofs- and ankle length, hanging straight on her slender, petite frame. She lifted the hem of the skirt a little, revealing pale, bare, dirty feet.

Carlisle stared. He was clearly unused to women revealing their feet as if it were nothing-but, clearly, Isabella was not like most women. She refastened her robe, hiding her body again-Carlisle could not help but notice that the robe reached to the floor, covering every inch of her body perfectly. Unaware-or perhaps ignoring-his golden gaze on her, she gathered her dark hair in one slender, pale hand-although it was not nearly as pale and slender as her family member's hands.

She held her hair in one hand, and lifted her hood over her head with the other, neatly tucking every dark curl underneath the dark fabric. Despite the fierce wind, the hood remained on her head, shadowing her face from her companion. Her head tilted back as it began to drizzle, and Carlisle caught a brief look of longing passing over her face.

He didn't comment on the look, however, instead asking, "Would you like to return inside?"

She sighed. "No. But Mother would doubtlessly die-again-if I caught a cold."

Carlisle, caught off guard, grinned a little. Together, the vampire and the human left the balcony, and returned inside the fortress. They had only gone a few steps before Carlisle stopped, tilting his head as he listened.

Isabella concentrated, closing her chocolate eyes. Her hearing was nowhere near as good as a vampires, of course, but it was very good for a human. After a moment, she caught the faintest hint of conversation. She looked at the man beside her.

"Carlisle, what are they saying?" she asked. He looked at her, surprised. "You can hear them?" "Faintly." she replied, a small grin curving her mouth.

"Ah. It is your mother, and Alec. Your mother is worrying." he said. Isabella sighed, closing her eyes.

"Of course she is. I regret to ask you this, Carlisle, but would you mind taking me to them?"

"It would be my pleasure." gently, he picked her up, bridal style, and began to run. They were downstairs in moments, and Carlisle stopped a few corriders away from where the voices of Jane and Alec could be heard before gently lowering her to the floor.

"Thank you, Carlisle." she said with a warm grin. He nodded in reply, a little stunned by how pretty that one, simple grin had made her.

Isabella began striding towards the voices, walking quickly, Carlisle a few feet behind her. As she rounded the corner to come face to face with the two vampires, Jane's face lit up, only to turn dark and dangerous as Carlisle appeared behind her daughter.

Before Isabella could blink, her uncle had reached out, snatched her up, and dropped her lightly onto his marble shoulders. Despite her faint irritation, she grinned, ruffling his dark hair. He grinned as well, reaching up to tickle her. Jane, choosing to ignore the blonde, tall vampire, turned to look at her brother and daughter.

"If you drop her, Alec..." she trailed off, letting the threat dangle. Alec and Isabella stared at Jane, then looked at eachother, Alec tilting his head back to do so, before bursting into laughter. Jane sighed again, shaking her head, and looked back at Carlisle.

"What were you doing with my daughter?" she snarled. Carlisle blinked, but, before he could say anything, Isabella sighed.

"Mother, we were not doing anything. I was up on one of the balconies, and he just happened to join me. Then he was kind enough to bring down here."

"I told you to stay away from him, Isabella!" Jane snapped. Carlisle looked offended and understanding at the same time.

"I shall say again, Mother. I was fine. We were not doing anything." subtly, Alec pressed his hand to Isabella's calf, telling her to be quiet. She reluctantly obeyed, snapping her jaw shut.

Jane glared once more at Carlisle-although she kept her gift firmly in check-before turning and stalking down the hall, Alec at her side. As they walked, Isabella twisted on her uncle's shoulders, waving goodbye to Carlisle. With a small grin, the vampire with golden hair and eyes nodded his head slightly, and Isabella righted herself.

Too low and too fast for Isabella to understand, Alec said to his sister, "You know, Janie, there may be something to what you said. I mean, the way the man looked at her."

Jane grimaced. "I told you, Alec. Did you see the way his eyes followed her every single movement?" Alec made a face, nodding.

"I do not trust him, and I do not want him anywhere _near_ my daughter." she glanced up at Isabella as she said this, but looked back down immediately. Together, Alec and Jane returned Isabella to her room.

Playfully, Alec tossed her carefully on the bed, then leaned over her to tickle her. She squealed a little, wiggling away, and Alex laughed, straightening.

"Alright, Isabella. Your mother and I are going to to hunt; can you stay out of trouble for the next day or so?"

Isabella slowly sat up, made a face, but nodded.

"Good." as Jane and Alec moved toward the doorway of the human girl's room, Jane tossed over her shoulder, "By the way, daughter, Felix and Demetri will be watching you while we are gone."

Isabella groaned, flinging herself backwards, making Jane and Alec laugh before darting away. As she slapped a hand to her forehead, she was tossed into the air. She shrieked with laughter as she fell back down through the air, was caught briefly, and thrown upwards again.

This time, as she came down, she threw her arms around the person's neck, still laughing. Opening her eyes, she grinned up into Demetri's face. "Hello, little sister." he said affectionately, tickling her.

She giggled, kicking her legs, and he lowered her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the stone, she flung her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly, not having seen him for a week (besides that morning when Carlisle had been introduced to the family).

"What about me?" a voice spoke from behind her. Isabella freed herself from Demetri, moving over to Felix, hugging him just as tightly as she had Demetri.

"Hi." she said, grinning at him. He grinned back, kissing her forehead briefly.

"Hey. So, what is on the schedule for today, beautiful?" Felix asked. He always called Isabella beautiful, even though she didn't believe it. She thought she was rather plain, actually, but Felix would never let her say that.

She hesitated, and the two looked at her. It wasn't that Isabella distrusted the two vampires whom she considered brothers, but she was unsure of their reaction. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I want to go outside." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, two new chapters fairly close together, and after school's started too! I just felt in the mood to write, and this is the result. Please review.<br>**

**Also-about where I said I was unsure about who she'd end up with? There's going to be a bit of fluff between all three-Carlisle, Jasper, Edward. So, you know, snogging, cuddling, etc. So if you don't like any of those pairings, you're welcome to cease reading.  
><strong>

**One more thing. I think I will only be updating this story and **Isabella Turned Izzy**, so consider the others on temporary hiatus.**

**That is all.  
><strong>

**Well, I lied.  
><strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY, VERY, VERY HAPPY!  
><strong>

**Okay, now I'm done. Bye for now.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

****Isabella looked at the two vampires she considered to be her brothers. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I want to go outside." she said softly.

* * *

><p>Felix and Demetri stared with wide eyes at the slender human girl in front of them. After a moment, Felix tilted his head sideways and hit his ear gently a few times.<p>

"Do I have water in my ear, Isabella? Because I could've sworn you just said that you wanted to go outside."

"I did." Isabella said, slightly petulantly.

"And you mean outside-outside. Not the courtyards." Demetri checked. Isabella folded her arms, nodding. Demetri and Felix hesitated, then the latter of the two nodded.

"Of course we can go outside, Isabella." he said, quickly recovering his cheery attitude. Isabella smiled, hooked elbows with each of the two, and, together, they began walking.

As they walked, Felix casually asked, "What brought this on, beautiful? You have never expressed an interest in going outside before.

"I was talking to the new vampire-Carlisle." she continued without pausing, ignoring her 'brothers', at least for the moment. "Anyway, it somehow came up that I have never been outside before. He acted as if I had just commited some horrible crime against humanity or something. It irritated me slightly, so..."

The moment she finished talking, Felix snarled, "Carlisle was with you?"

Demetri instantly tacked on, "Alone?" his voice a sharp snarl. Isabella sighed, rolling her rich brown eyes.

"I have already discussed this with Uncle Alex, and Mother; therefor, you two can relax. Carlisle may be new, but he is smart enough to know not to touch m; I told him that I had almost all the members of Aro's inner circle protecting me. And it is not as if he thinks of me as mate material." she finished, snorting slightly.

Felix and Demetri's hackles raised even more at the mere _idea_ of their little Isabella being anyone's mate. Isabella gave a frustrated sigh. "You two..." she trailed off, apparently unable to think of any adjectives strong enough to describe the two. Felix and Demetri exchanged an amused look over her head.

And, by that time, the three were outside. Isabella stood on the front steps of the fortress for a moment or two, watching her brothers descend the stairs ahead of her. When they'd reached the bottom, they realized Isabella wasn't with him, and turned to look at her.

Felix held out his hand. "Come on, beautiful." he said reassuringly. She hesitated, then left the steps, placing both of her bare, slender white feet on the ground. She smiled slightly when she felt the damp cobblestones under her feet, and hooked elbows with her brothers again.

"Where would you like to go, Isabella?" Demetri asked Isabella.

She hesitated, then... "I have no idea. You are the ones who have been outside thousands of times, unlike me." she said. The two males looked at each other gleefully, and Isabella sighed, beginning to understand what she had just gotten herself in to. They yanked her after them as she laughed slightly.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, Felix and Demetri dragged Isabella all over Volterra. Felix and Demetri knew their 'little sister' well enough that they didn't take her to a single place that she did not enjoy.<p>

Finally, the three returned to the Volturi fortress, headed straight for the front courtyard, and collapsed on the bench. Isabella leaned against Demetri, laughing, still giddy from her day.

Abruptly, Felix froze. Cautiously, he sniffed the air, and his crimson eyes widened. "Isabella, are you bleeding?" he asked, voice clearly concerned.

"Not that I am aware of. Why?" Isabella replied after performing a quick self-check. Simultaneously, Demetri and Felix said, "I smell blood."

"It's not me." Isabella said firmly. Felix and Demetri looked at each other, then at Isabella. Instantly, the two vampires practically tackled her. They searched somewhat frantically for the source of the scent, and, finally, Felix cupped her small, slender left foot in his hand.

If possible, Felix went even paler than he already was. Demetri joined Felix there, and they both stared at the sole of her tiny foot.

"Isabella...you're bleeding." Demetri's voice was very quiet. Isabella blinked. It wasn't like she hadn't bled in the fortress before-she had her monthlies and all- but she never bled without realizing it.

"If I'm bleeding, how did I not feel it?" Isabella asked, somewhat tersely.

"You've walked barefoot your entire life, yes?" Demetri said. Isabella gave him a look.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do, brother." she said somewhat sharply.

"I'm just trying to answer your question." Demetri said defensively, then continued. "You've got calluses over every inch of your feet. You could walk across a bed of nails and never notice."

Felix gave him a look. "Or, more realistically, you could cut your foot and never know." he said. A moment passed before he added, "Oh, Jane is going to _butcher_ us!"

"Forget only Jane, Felix! We may as well go build our own pyre's right now." Demetri groaned.

"Oh, stop it. I won't let Mother, Uncle Alex, or anyone else hurt you." Isabella snapped. "Can you please fix my foot?" she added, slightly softer.

"How?" the two said simultaneously. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"It's called venom, o smart ones." she said, slightly bitingly. Felix, feeling rather idiotic, smeared the blood off her heel. Abruptly, Isabella tensed.

"You two have your bloodlust under control, yes?" she asked.

"We're fine, beautiful." Felix murmured. He used the edge of his cloak to clean her heel once more, then, pressing his thumb to his tongue to coat it with venom, pressed it to the slice in her foot. Felix held it there for only a moment before pulling his hand away and nodding in satisfaction.

"The cut is sealed. You'll be fine." Felix said reassuringly.

"I'm not so sure about us, however." Demetri muttered. Isabella rolled her dark eyes once more.

"Mother never has to know. I know neither of you will tell her, and neither will I." she said, snapping slightly.

"Mother never has to know what?" a voice spoke form behind the three. Felix, Demetri, and Isabella winced, slowly turning to face a stone-faced Jane.

"Hello, Mother. How was the hunt?" Isabella asked innocently. Jane's eyes were a bright, vivid crimson, so Isabella knew it had gone well, but asked anyway. Abruptly, Jane froze, tilted her head to one side, and sniffed.

"Why do I smell blood?" she asked, her voice deadly calm. Isabella didn't hesitate before standing and placing herself between Felix and Demetri and her mother.

"I'll tell you, Mother, but do I have your word that you'll let Demetri and Felix alone?" she said, voice soft. Jane gritted her teeth for a moment before agreeing with a slight nod.

Isabella took a deep breath, and began. "I told Felix and Demetri that I wanted to go outside."

"To the courtyards?" Jane asked, slightly confused. Isabella shook her head.

"No. Out into Volterra, outside." Jane's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Isabella hastily continued, "I cut my heel when I was walking outside."

Jane's face froze. Isabella held up her hands soothingly. "I didn't notice, but Felix and Demetri did. They fixed me." she said quickly. Jane nodded briefly.

"You two. Go." she snapped abruptly. Instantly, Demetri and Felix were gone, the only sign of their passing a brief, cool wind that brushed against the mother and daughter. Jane sat on the bench they'd just vacated, motioning for Isabella to sit next to her. She silently obeyed, and Jane lifted her daughter's foot to her lap.

She inspected her heel silently for a few moments before nodding her satisfaction. Jane stood, holding her hand out to help Isabella to her feet.

"Did you enjoy your first time outside, my dear?" Jane asked, a grin just touching her mouth. Isabella smiled as well.

"It was…indescribable."Isabella replied, her smile widening slightly. Jane smiled wider as well.

"I shall take that to mean that you would like to return outside again?" Jane asked quietly.

"Definitely." Isabella said, smiling even wider.

And, abruptly, Isabella felt like she'd slammed into a wall. Although, more accurately, a wall slammed into Isabella. Isabella heard a loud, sharp snarl as something whipped tightly around her waist. She was spun a few times before landing on the stone floor. She blinked a few times, disoriented, lifted her head, and stared straight into a pair of butterscotch colored eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. :). Also, R.E.V.I.E.W.<strong>**_Please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, okay, I know it's been like a million years since I've uploaded, but I'm back. My creative spark has been reignited. If you follow all four of my stories-sorry, _The Real First Cullen _will remain on hiatus, as well as _My Version of New Moon_. But if I get moving, I may update this story and _Isabella Turned Izzy_ tonight. Cross your fingers, and please enjoy. Reviews are amazing, remember! **

**PREVIOUSLY: **

And, abruptly, Isabella felt like she'd slammed into a wall. Although, more accurately, a wall slammed into Isabella. Isabella heard a sharp, loud snarl as something whipped around her waist. She was spun a few times before landing on the stone floor. Lifting her head, she stared directly into a pair of butterscotch colored eyes.

* * *

><p>Isabella merely stared for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, having felt as if all the air in her chest had vanished. After a moment, though, she realized that she wasn't actually lying on the floor-instead, she was lying on top of Carlisle. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and at some point, she'd clenched her fingers in the soft linen of his suit, and his blonde hair had flopped into his matching eyes.<p>

She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to say something-what, she wasn't exactly sure-but before she could, a pair of hands were fastened around her upper arms, and she was jerked-astonishingly gently for the force applied-away from Carlisle's arms. Instantly, she was tucked into yet another pair of arms, but this time, she recognized the smell of Demetri. She hadn't even heard him come up.

There was a soft, constant thrumming echoing from his chest, a low growl, and she peeked up to see his jaw set and angry, bloody eyes glinting dangerously at the calm-faced vampire gracefully lifting himself from the floor. Just beyond Demetri's shoulder, Felix stood with arms crossed over his barrel-shaped chest, his upper lip lifted in a snarl.

Then there was a sharp crack, and Isabella jerked her gaze back to her mother and Carlisle. The former, though much tinier than the man, had wrapped her tiny hand around his throat, and thrust him against the wall. Cracks spiderwebbed out from beyond his head, but he hadn't even flinched.

"Mother!" Isabella gasped, trying to tug herself away from Demetri. "Uh-uh, little sister. You are staying right here and letting your mother kick that-" he began, voice still growling.

"Demetri!" Felix's voice whipped out, and the other man's mouth snapped shut so fast there was an audible snap. Meanwhile, Carlisle's golden eyes had refocused on Isabella.

"Are you alright? I am so-" he began. Jane snarled, throwing him against the wall again.

"You do not talk to her, you pathetic worm. You could have hurt her! What in the seven hells were you thinking, running in this place? It's a vampire fortress, but there is also a female human here! If you had hurt her, I can guarantee that nearly every vampire here would kill you within a heartbeat. And then we would laugh as we burned the pieces. Or, better yet-" Jane's voice had slowly transformed from furious to terrifyingly calm.

"Mother, stop it!" Isabella burst out, jerking her arms from Demetri's grip. Her 'big brother' was so astonished at her bursting out that strongly that he didn't hold her back. Not that he wasn't used to her speaking her mind, but Isabella was normally a rather closed off person, and showed protectiveness only towards her mother, uncle, and two 'older siblings'.

But here she was, speaking out in defense of a vampire she'd only spent several hours total with. Even Jane turned around to look at the dark haired girl, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Isabella?" she asked, almost hesitantly. The human girl stepped forward, gently placing her hand over her mother's, which still rested on Carlisle's throat. Lightly, she detached Jane's hand, and pulled it away from Carlisle's neck. Carlisle regarded the girl with his gold eyes huge. Almost absently, his fingers drifted up to the skin of his throat, where Isabella's fingers had ever so slightly brushed against his skin, leaving behind a burning trail of warmth. Isabella, however, meanwhile, kept her eyes steadfastly away from his.

"Mother, it wasn't his fault. I was just distracted. And he kept me from landing on the floor. You all aren't exactly...soft, but that could have turned out much worse if I had ended up between him and the floor, yes?" Isabella's voice was soft. She kept Jane's hand trapped between the two of hers, and held it closely as she spoke. Jane hesitated.

A few long, silent seconds passed before she spoke. "Yes."

"And Carlisle is new to Volterra. Everyone else knows not to run if they hear me-and, if they do hear me, they know to avoid me. How could Carlisle have known? All he has seen is my talent for my senses extending far beyond the range of normal humans. How was he to know that it was more difficult for me to hear running vampires?" Isabella continued soothingly.

"I truly am sorry, Isabella, for running into you. And I apologize to you, Jane, Felix, and Demetri, as well, for scaring you." Carlisle said softly, his voice filled with remorse. There was silence for a few more seconds, then Felix snorted.

"We weren't scared _for _Isabella, Cullen. We were worried for you; see, our Isabella has such a hard head that I, for one, was sure that she had to cause some kind of damage to you." he announced. Isabella snorted as well, dropping Jane's hands and turning to stick her tongue out at Felix. The huge vampire replied in kind, sticking his tongue out as well and waggling it. The slender human girl dissolved into giggles in response, and Jane sighed, tension slowly easing from her tiny shoulders.

"Come, Isabella. I think it's time we get you back to your room; it's nearly time for dinner." she said, linking her arm around her daughter's and giving Carlisle one more venom-filled glance before steering her daughter away. The second the mother and daughter were gone, Felix and Demetri advanced on the blonde vampire.

"Look. Isabella may have been okay today, but if you ever do that to her, ever again, then we will tear you to pieces. And no sweet-talking by Isabella will save you, even if she isn't hurt." Demetri said, his voice low and threatening. Carlisle-his fingers still lightly caressing his throat-nodded.

"I understand. I would never want to hurt Isabella. Ever." there was something sharp and firm in his tone, and the two guard vampires performed a double take. Felix, feeling rather suspicious, leaned in close to the smaller man.

"Cullen, I am going to ask you a question, and you should think very carefully before you answer." he began, his lip lifting in a half-snarl. Carlisle, his golden eyebrows furrowing slightly, nodded slowly, and waited in silence.

"Do you feel any kind of...pull towards Isabella?" Felix asked slowly. Demetri, realizing the meaning behind his friend's words, felt a growl build in his chest as well. Carlisle, however, merely looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry? A _pull_?"

"Yes, a pull. You are aware of how...relationships work between vampires, yes?"

"The same as humans, I assume?" Carlisle said softly, almost thoughtfully. Felix snorted, and shook his head.

"Nevermind." he said dryly, voice amused. Demetri snagged Felix's arm as he attempted to step away from the blonde vampire.

"Felix. How will we know if...you know?" Demetri said softly. Felix bared his teeth, but nodded a bit. "Very well, Demetri."

The pair turned back to look at Carlisle once more, who had gone back to looking faintly confused.

"Alright, Cullen. The way it works between vampires is that you have a mate. Sometimes, it can be more than one, especially if your first dies, but most often, it is only one. You'll always find them-it's fate, something you can't fight. Its an irresistible pull." Demetri explained, rather awkwardly.

"And you two are...concerned that I feel this 'mating pull' for Isabella?" Carlisle asked. The two vampires standing opposite him looked at one another uncomfortably, but nodded. Carlisle took a deep, though unnecessary, breath.

"If I am to be completely honest, I cannot say that I do not feel the 'pull' for your young sister. But neither can I say that I do feel it, as I do not actually know what this pull is supposed to feel like." Carlisle said, his voice low and thoughtful once more.

Felix and Demetri exchanged yet another sharp look, but sighed. "Very well, then, Cullen. I suppose that we will have to trust you. But this only temporary, and we'll be keeping a very sharp eye on you."

Carlisle nodded, his gaze vacant as he apparently vanished inside his own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I'll see what I can do about updating this and Isabella turned Izzy within the next few days again, but seeing as how it is 12:15 and I have to work tomorrow, I shall sign off. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy, remember! I always get the urge to write again when I get lovely reviews from even lovelier people. :)**


End file.
